Thread of Hope
by iloveheart
Summary: Harry Potter and Cho Chang had broken up. The news spread out at school like fire, so as the news about the upcoming ball. At last, Harry asked Ginny Weasley to be his partner. Was he starting to like her? Maybe. Maybe not.
1. Chapter 1: The Breakup

_A/N I so love Harry and Ginny! Especially during the time when Ginny's the one who suffered unrequited love and Harry didn't realize it. I'm open to suggestions!( What do you want to see etc. ) Hope you'll like it! This time, I'll let Harry suffer because of Ginny as the story develops, for a change. :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Break-up<p>

Harry Potter was sitting by the window of Gryffindor boys' dormitory. It was a Saturday morning and the other Gryffindors had gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast, including his friends Neville, Dean and Seamus, all were in Harry's year. They didn't ask Harry to come down with them – or maybe they did, he's just wasn't listening. Now that he remembered, Ron Weasley, his best friend, did ask him to come down for breakfast, but he told him he wasn't hungry, which wasn't true, well at least, that time he had asked Harry.

He heard his stomach made a funny sound and suddenly thought of the dishes that were now being served at the Great Hall. He imagined his best friends Ron and Hermione Granger having a nice chat at the Gryffindor table, what with them getting together just last week. He was so happy for them both when they told Harry. Even Cho Chang congratulated them when he told her the news. _Cho._

Cho was Harry's girlfriend. At least she was his girlfriend until yesterday when she told Harry that she wanted to break up with him.

"_It's not you. It's me," Cho had said when Harry didn't say anything._

"_Don't give me that crap Cho. Just tell me the truth. Why are you breaking up with me?" Harry demanded._

"_Harry, I know this will sound stupid but I think you don't love me anymore!" Cho said and Harry saw a tear trickled down her face. "I mean, we don't really spend that much time together now like we used to before. You were always with your friends. With Ron and Hermione I understand, but with Ginny? Harry, you know she fancies you!"_

"_So you're breaking up with me because I'm friends with Ginny? You sure know that Ginny's Ron's sister don't you?" Harry asked, can't quite believe that this was happening._

"_I know Harry I know! That's why I was uneasy! Ginny Weasley fancies you! The whole school knows that! And because she happened to be your best friend's sister she thinks she's got advantage of getting close to you! I mean, you practically lived with them last summer, didn't you? You probably spent time with her more than you spent time with me and that's…. that's…. not right!" As Cho was saying these, tears won't stop falling from her face. _

_Harry can't quite believe what he heard. He didn't know that Cho was jealous of Ginny. He felt proud but at the same time annoyed. It's her that he liked so why would she be jealous of some other girl just because he's friends with them? _

"_Listen, Cho. Ginny is just my friend," Harry emphasized the word friend. "You can't expect me not to be friends with her when as you said I live with them! And for your information, Ginny and I were never alone. We were always with Ron, with Hermione, with Luna, with Neville! Now that I think of it, why were you not jealous of Hermione and Luna? Why is it just Ginny? Well I'm closer to Hermione more than I am with Ginny and Luna-" _

"_You don't understand!" Cho was shouting now. "I know Hermione is with Ron and Luna… I know you don't like Luna. But Ginny, she is different. Ginny is different." _

Harry banged his fist against the windowsill. It hurt. But that was nothing compared to what he's already feeling right now. He couldn't quite remember how their conversation ended. He just remembered walking straight to the dormitory, jumped on his bed without talking to anyone, not even to Ron and Hermione. How could Cho possibly break-up with him because of Ginny? _Ginny is different._ How was Ginny different? Harry felt annoyed at the fact that it was because of Ginny that he's hurting right now; it was because of her that Cho left him.

He heard his stomach growled again. He changed his clothes and decided to go down and have some breakfast. While on his way, he's still trying to think of how Cho said that Ginny was different and how she wanted him to end his friendship with Ginny. _That was stupid_, Harry thought to himself.

The Great Hall was packed with students having their breakfast. They all looked cheerful and happy; the exact opposite of what he was feeling right now. He spotted Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and started walking towards them. He can feel the eyes of other students from the other houses looking at him as he walked. He knew this had nothing to do with being The Boy Who Lived but rather because of being The Boy Who Got Dumped.

"Here," Hermione passed him a plate of bacon and eggs as he sat down. "Eat up."

"Thanks. So, the whole school knows it now, I expect?" Harry can't help but to insert sarcasm into his voice.

"Well, you can't expect them not to know, can you? You're popular and so is Cho. This is news to them," Ron said eyeing Harry's reaction.

"Yeah, well I thought it would be nice if they stop staring at me like that. It feels like Heir of Slytherin all over again. Don't they have anything to talk about except me?" Harry asked annoyed.

"There is," Ginny Weasley had arrived and flopped down at the sit next to Ron. "Me."

Harry looked at Ginny. She looked like something's bothering her and Harry didn't need to ask what it was. Surely, not only the news about his break-up with Cho reached her but also the reason for it. Strange though as it may seem, but it isn't uncomfortable to talk about these things even though Ginny is around.

"Well, yeah," Harry heard Hermione saying. "I think it was really stupid for her to break up with Harry because of—". She looked at Harry.

"What were they've been saying about you anyway?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Oh nothing offensive. They were just saying that I was a bitch who tried to get hooked up with Harry. One version even had me kissing Harry in front of Cho," Ginny said as if this was just some gossip she picked up somewhere.

"It doesn't bother you though, does it?" Ron asked.

"No," Ginny replied. "But I must admit it got me into thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" Hermione inquired.

"About what I am supposed to do now. So Harry, what do we do now? Do we stay friends? Or do we not?" Ginny asked Harry with a straight face.

Harry couldn't tell if this was a joke or a serious question. Maybe it was indeed a serious question because the three of them seemed to be waiting for his response. Harry found himself smiling even though he thinks this was a serious matter; and suddenly, all four of them were laughing. The topic about Harry and Cho breaking up was replaced by Ginny telling them something funny about the other comments she's been hearing.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team had been called for practice. The first Quidditch match of the season will be held two weeks from now and Angelina Johnson, the new Gryffindor captain, was determined to win the match.

"We need to practice. And hard," Angelina was saying as they changed into their robes. "The first match would be with Ravenclaw. I heard they've got new Beaters and Chasers and I've heard they're really good. But I think we still have the unbeatable beaters"

"C'mon Angelina! You're embarrassing us," Fred Weasley said but with a wide grin on his face.

"We can't be confident though. There may be new strategies that they've developed and mastered over summer so we need to match that. Only this time, we'll be playing the opening game so we won't be able to see how they'll play. We'll rely on our own strategies and skills," Angelina said.

As they walked into the Quidditch pitch, Harry was getting nervous but he didn't know why. Their first match will be against Ravenclaw. Cho was Ravenclaw's seeker and he was Gryffindor's. They had to play and see each other two weeks from now. Harry didn't know what made him more nervous; the pressure to win the first match or to play against Cho after their break-up. He was still hurt about what happened and he had no idea what could be worse when he came face-to-face with the very reason for his hurting. He suddenly wondered if Cho had been feeling the same way he did when she found out that it will be Ravenclaw against Gryffindor two weeks from now.

Harry did well during their practice that afternoon and even on their practices that happened on the afternoons that followed that. Angelina was quite confident that they will put up a good fight against Ravenclaw. He too, was sure he will do well, if that only means to catch the snitch, and not to face Cho.

Two weeks later, it was time for the match.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Announcement

_A/N Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! :) I promise to read each one of them. I get inspired to write more because of them! :) Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Unexpected Announcement<p>

"Just be cool about it," Ron had said.

It was the morning of the first match. They were at the Great Hall having their breakfast when Harry told Ron and Hermione his worries about the match.

"Honestly Harry, you've played with her before. And this isn't also the first time that Gryffindor's opening the season. What's the difference really?" Hermione asked.

"Only those times Cho and I were in good terms Hermione, weren't we?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Hermione was about to answer when Angelina called him and Ron and told them to go down to the pitch immediately.

"Meet you later Hermione," Ron said and he stood up.

"Good luck Ron! Good luck Harry! I'll be down there in a while. I'll just wait for Ginny and Luna," Hermione waved at them as they exited the Great Hall heading to the pitch.

The Quidditch pitch was now filled with screaming students from the four houses. On one side, Harry could see large banners of red and gold painted with a lion. The Gryffindors were all enthusiastic and cheery and he can even hear some shouting his name. On the other side of the pitch was where the blue and silver were grouped. The Ravenclaws had taken the effort to create a large eagle banner that is now bewitched as if it was hanged in the air by an invisible rope. He could also see the other students from Hufflepuff and Slytherin cheering for their own biases on this match.

As he and Ron were walking towards the dressing room, Harry's chest was hammering hard. He didn't know what caused it or how he can make it stop. He just tightened his grip on his Firebolt as he walked. Then it happened. They passed by the other dressing room where the Ravenclaw was heading. Cho was one of them. She was the only girl among the team. Harry stopped in his tracks and just looked at her, feeling the familiar hurt he'd been feeling for weeks now; she too did the same but only for a few seconds and then she went inside. Harry remained looking at the spot where Cho had been and where their eyes had met seconds ago. He had no idea how long he stood there until Ron nudged him towards their dressing room.

"Remember, focus on the game," Angelina began her pre-match pep talk. "We don't know how they would be playing this year, but likewise, they had no idea what we'd prepared for this match. Harry, you don't have to worry about the rest. I want you to keep your eyes on the Snitch. Just the Snitch."

Harry wasn't sure if Angelina was meaning to put emphasis on the last sentence. He felt annoyed. Was she thinking that he'd be looking at Cho the entire time and not mind where he is?

"We're going to win this," Angelina said and she motioned for the team to head out of the room.

Everyone cheered when both teams exited the dressing rooms. Harry couldn't tell which House cheered the loudest. They went into the center of the pitch with brooms carried on their shoulders. As they reached the center, Harry came up close with Cho. This was the first time he got close to her after what happened and his chest hammered fast again. Cho glanced at him then looked away.

"I want a clean fight," Madam Hooch was saying as the Captains shook their hands. "Mount your brooms. On my whistle," She counted one to three before blowing the whistle.

Harry kicked off the ground and soared up. The cheers got louder as both teams were now up in the air and taking their positions. When the Quaffle was released, the teams got into action. Katie Bell took hold of the Quaffle and was now heading for the post; two Ravenclaw Chasers were flying behind her. She threw the Quaffle to the left post and scored. The Gryffindor cheered.

"Bell scored! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Harry could hear Lee Jordan commentating below.

Gryffindor scored more points. Harry saw the Ravenclaw captain shouting at his team. He was shouting at Cho and Harry felt the urge to fly up at him. Ravenclaw called for a time-out and the next minute that they soared in the air, they were playing better. Harry saw Cho flying towards him and felt his heart dropped.

"What were you doing Harry!" Angelina roared. "Go find the Snitch! They're catching up on us!"

Sure enough, Harry heard Lee announcing the scores below. Ravenclaw had now tied up with Gryffindor. Then, he saw it. Something gold was shining right behind Cho. Harry flew in her direction, heading for the Snitch. Harry saw Cho followed behind him. She was flying just inches behind him and he felt his heart do a back flip. Cho flew past Harry and now she was just inches from the Snitch. Harry could only see Cho's back as she was flying directly in front of him. Then she stopped. She had lost the Snitch.

Ravenclaw was now fifty points ahead of Gryffindor and Harry still hadn't caught the Snitch. He saw it fly thrice but only then Cho would always flew past him and lost it. Both teams were now outraged. Ravenclaw continued scoring and Harry heard Angelina calling for a time-out.

"Lost her," Angelina told Harry when they huddled together.

"What do you mean lost her?" Harry asked; he didn't like the sound of it.

"Chang is only getting into action when you get into action. She's not looking for the Snitch. She lets you do the seeking, and then she goes to catch it," Harry could now see the annoyance in Angelina's face. "Lost her, Harry. Get her as far from you as possible and then catch the Snitch."

_Get __her __as __far __from __you __as __possible. _Harry wasn't sure if that's exactly what he wants. But the moment they soared up again, he knew he had to win this fight. He saw Cho fly towards him again and this time he just flew towards a random direction. He flew through the Chasers; ducked to avoid a bludger and he could see Cho having difficulty to keep up with him. Harry, now far from Cho, saw the Snitch just below his broom. He dove towards it as fast as he could. He flew fast not wanting Cho to keep up with him, and when he was only a few inches away from the Snitch, he extended his arm.

The Gryffindor roared with cheers as Harry closed his hand on the Snitch and landed quite stumbling on the ground. He could hear Lee saying "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" and more cheers coming from different sides of the pitch. The rest of the team landed safely beside him; all were tapping him on the back and congratulating each other. They had won the first match of the season.

Harry saw the Ravenclaw team landed on the opposite side. The captain was saying something at Cho and it seemed that he was not happy at how Cho played. He could see Cho's face close to tears and for a silly moment, he wished he hadn't caught the Snitch.

"Party at the common room!" Fred and George Weasley were shouting among the Gryffindor crowd that gathered at them. Soon enough, they were all heading to the common room still cheerful and talking about the match.

The following morning was no different from the cheerful scene that Gryffindors had the night before. The red and gold banners were still hanged in the common room, only now it had been added with "Winners" on it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall having their breakfast. Ron was still talking about the goals he had blocked during the match. Harry too, thought that Ron did well yesterday.

"I missed one though," Ron was saying. "But only because a bludger was flying towards me so I had to avoid it."

"Yes Ron, you did great!" Hermione was saying as she was putting more eggs into Ron's plate. "You too, Harry. That was really brilliant! The way you lost Cho… it was amazing. At first we thought, your broom's been jinxed. I mean, with you flying in no direction and even near those bludgers but then you were only losing Cho! I thought she got hit by that bludger you avoided Harry!"

"Did she?" Harry asked alerted.

"Well no. She ducked just in time to avoid it. But almost," Hermione answered. She waved at Ginny and Neville who were now heading towards them.

"But I heard Davies gave her a hard time after that," Ron had said before eating a spoonful of eggs.

"Yeah, I saw him telling her off just a few minutes after we won," Harry answered remembering Cho's close to tears face.

"Do you feel bad?" Ginny asked as she sat beside Harry; Neville sat beside Hermione.

Before Harry could answer, a group of Ravenclaws entered the Great Hall. His eyes automatically searched for Cho and there she was; her eyes looked like she'd been crying all night.

"Do you feel bad?" Ginny repeated. But Harry ignored her. He was looking at the place where Cho sat, a guy beside her; his arms were on Cho's shoulders. Harry felt the urge to point his wand at him and jinx him; only he knew that was stupid.

"Who was that?" Harry asked to one in particular.

"Michael Corner. Cho's new boyfriend," Ginny answered without looking at Harry.

Harry couldn't explain what he felt. Suddenly, the urge to jinx Michael turned to wanting to curse him. He saw him putting food on Cho's plate and talking to her; Cho, in turn, smiled at his words. Harry rose from his seat and headed for the door. He wanted to get away from this place as far as he could before he could start pointing his wand at him and mutter as many jinxes as he can.

The following days felt like hell for Harry. He always saw Cho and Michael together every time he went to his classes. Ron tried to direct his attention to something else by pointing at them every time they would pass by Cho. Harry would look at them but then would look back at Cho again.

Sitting at different tables at the Great Hall and eating late didn't help either. Harry would still arrive there either when Cho and Michael were heading out or still haven't finished eating. He even intentionally skipped dinner just to avoid seeing the two of them.

"For heaven's sake Harry!" Hermione exclaimed when Harry asked her to just bring him some food when she gets back. "You can't stay like this. Accept it Harry. Don't be so pathetic. Get a move on!"

But Harry couldn't move on. He wanted to but he still got annoyed every time he saw Cho. If only, there was a way he could forget her.

One December morning, Harry and Ron went down to the common room and saw a group of excited fourth years gathered at the notice board. Some of them were giggling and some were having worried looks on their faces and muttering something like what they were going to wear.

When the crowd had dispersed, Harry got a full view of the new message that had been posted overnight:

_**HOGWARTS' UPCOMING CHRISTMAS BALL**_

_**21st of December, 8:00 PM**_

_All students from fourth year and above may be able to_

_join. You may ask someone from other_

_houses as a date for the ball. Please wear formal dress robes on the_

_occasion. Those who wish to join must_

_submit their names to their respective head of house.  
><em>

Harry looked at Ron. He saw him smiling and he knew why. Ron was sure he could get a date for the ball. He knew Ron would want to come; the last time he attended a ball didn't turn quite right and maybe he wanted to make it up for this one.

More students were now filing up behind them reading the message. They too, like the fourth years, were all giggly and talking about dresses for the occasion. Hermione came up behind them and linked arms with Ron.

"Oooh! A Christmas ball! We should come! That would be fun!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Well, I think you guys need to submit your names to Professor McGonagall," Harry told her.

"What?" Ron was surprised and turned to him. "You've got to go too, mate. We're all going to be there."

"Confident now you don't have to ask around to get a partner huh?" Harry told him, quite annoyed.

"Well, you can go without a partner, mate. They don't require it, do they?" Ron answered turning to read the message again.

"Ron, I don't want to be there watching you two dance all the time."

"Well then, get a partner Harry," Hermione said as Neville came up behind them.

"Wow. Cool," Neville said after reading the announcement. "Who are you going with Harry?"

"I don't know. I might not come," Harry answered and he saw Hermione about to counter-argue him.

"I'm thinking of Luna," Neville said. "They can come too right?"

"Yeah. They can," Harry answered. He had thought of going with Luna but decided it was not right to ask her now that Neville will.

When Neville left, Hermione faced Harry.

"You've got to come Harry. Please? I won't be at ease going there with Ron thinking that we've left you alone. Please say you'll come."

"Hermione, it would be the same. I will be there but then I will be alone because I haven't got a—"

"You won't be alone," Hermione cut him. "We'll find you a partner. Ask Parvati. You asked her the last time didn't you?"

"Well yeah. I suppose. Alright, I'll try to ask her," Harry answered half-heartedly. The last time he went with Parvati to a ball didn't turn out good. He had someone else in mind to ask but he knew she won't agree to come with him. He had little to no chance at all.

But still, he had to try.

* * *

><p><em>AN There's not much Harry/Ginny scenes yet. But there will be in the next chapters! The fun is just about to start.. Heehee.. :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Chances

_A/N Thank you for the nice reviews! I enjoyed reading them! :) And okay, I'll give few details regarding the setting to avoid confusion. I imagined this happening during Harry's fifth year though, I altered some details to fit to the flow of the story like them being already friends with Luna. Forgive me, will you? T_T And since this is their fifth year, some details still remains like them having OWLS and Umbridge at Hogwarts. Although, I won't focus much on Umbridge as she won't help in the flow of the story. Let her remain on the backstage where she deserves. Haha! And yes as promised, the real fun starts here *wink wink :) Hope you'll have fun reading. :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Taking Chances<p>

Harry didn't know what he was doing; he didn't know why and how it got to him what he was about to do right now. Maybe someone possessed him. Maybe Ron or Hermione Confunded him; maybe someone used an Imperius curse on him (even though he thought that was very unlikely).

He was standing outside a classroom; the Transfiguration classroom wherein the sixth years were having classes right now. Harry had lost track of how long had he been standing there, waiting for someone to emerge from the door.

At last, he heard movements of chairs as if someone was rising, and soon enough he heard voices chatting and footsteps; a signal that the class was finished. A door opened and Harry saw a flock of Ravenclaws exiting. He overheard some of the girls talking about the upcoming ball and the moment they saw him, they had that look on their faces as if they knew why Harry was here.

Harry tried to ignore them and just wait for the reason of his coming here. But before he could see his target, a not-so-pleasant person caught Harry's sight. He was coming towards the door and Harry knew that they were both waiting for the same person. Harry felt defeat; he knew he didn't stand a chance. Of course, she would go to the ball with Michael instead of him. Why on earth did he listen to Ron about 'taking his chances?'

Harry saw Cho coming out of the classroom; she saw Michael first and headed towards him. Before Cho could notice him, Harry did what he needed to do. He ran away.

"Well, at least you've tried," Ron said that night when Harry told him what happened.

He, Ron and Hermione were sitting by their favorite spot in the common room; the couch nearest to the fireplace. The moment Harry arrived at the common room, Ron and Hermione didn't stop asking him how things went.

"Ron, I didn't even try. I just…. ran," Harry answered annoyed.

"Well we knew it was a hopeless case anyway," said Hermione; she just finished her homework in Ancient Runes and was now joining the conversation. "Just ask someone else Harry. Have you tried Parvati?"

"Hermione," said Harry impatiently. "The last time I went with Parvati to the ball, we both really had the time of our lives. So I think that if I ask her again now, she'd be more than glad to accept it knowing that we'll just sit in one corner and not even talk!"

"Well then, can you think of someone else to ask?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No. I might just not – "

"Harry! You promised! You already signed up! You said you will go! Well then if that's the case I won't go too. And Ron."

Harry looked at Ron. He was surprised by what Hermione had said then frowned. Harry knew what this ball meant for Ron and Hermione and he didn't want his best friends to miss it just because he couldn't get a partner. Harry looked at Hermione; she too, looked like she didn't agree with her own idea.

"Alright!" Harry said in surrender. "We will all go. I will think of someone to ask, and then we will all go. Happy?"

Both Ron and Hermione beamed at him. Harry stood up and said goodnight to both of them and went up to the boys' dormitory. After changing his clothes, he just lay down on his bed and tried to think of someone he could bring to the ball. But every time he would pick someone in his mind that could be a prospect, he would always have reasons why he shouldn't pick that person. Harry did this for what felt like three hours until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry found a note at the foot of his bed and recognized Hermione's handwriting. After reading it, he pocketed the letter and went down to the common room where he said he'd meet her and Ron.

The Great Hall had the usual cheerful aura when the three of them entered for breakfast. As Harry walked to the Gryffindor table, he noticed that the hall was now decorated with the usual Christmas trees that Harry had seen in the previous years; only this time there were more decorations than it had last year.

"I already asked Luna," Neville said as soon as the three of them sat at the table with him. "And she agreed. She was beaming."

"Congratulations!" Ron said while putting some sausages onto his plate and Hermione's. "Just be sure to remind Luna not to wear her radish earrings on that night though."

Hermione threw Ron a reprimanding look which he ignored and went to ate, before turning to Harry.

"I left you a note this morning, Harry. Have you seen it?"

Harry chose not to answer Hermione's question and gladly thanked the arrival of owl posts which distracted Hermione because one familiar owl landed in front of Ron and tripped his cup.

"Pig! Bloody hell! You never fail to cause mayhem, do you?" Ron was throwing dirty looks at the owl while drying his robes with his wand. "What is it, now?"

He untied the parchment that was at the foot of the owl and read.

"Oh Harry, it's from Mum. She wants me to ask if you want to spend the holidays with us at the Burrow. And if you agree, Mum and Dad will just talk it out with your Aunt and Uncle and you can come with me and Ginny when we get back home the morning after the ball. She wants me to invite you too, Hermione. Then we can all go there. And – oh wow! Mum and Dad bought me a new dress robe! Blimey! I thought I was going to wear that hideous one from last year! Good thing they remembered I'm their son." Ron handed Harry the parchment and continued eating.

Harry read the letter and felt glad that Mrs. Weasley had invited him to spend Christmas with them. The thought of spending Christmas with his favorite family in the world cheered him up the entire day and on the days that followed, and soon forgot the dilemma of finding someone to ask to the ball. The same thought that they would be able to spend their Christmas together made Ron and Hermione stop pestering Harry about the subject of his partner. Hermione too, which Harry was very thankful for, never brought up the subject about her stupid note ever again. The subject about Harry finding a partner to the ball was long forgotten until the day came that it was time to face it again.

It was the morning of the 20th of December, just a day to go before the Christmas ball, and Harry seemed like will be really going to the ball alone. Harry felt the pressure (and annoyance) as he heard Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean talked about whom they were going with to the ball.

The pressure was doubled when Harry and Ron went down to the common room and found another note that was posted in the notice board:

_**GRYFFINDOR ANNNOUNCEMENT:**_

_Those who signed up for the Christmas ball must proceed to _

_the Great Hall this afternoon at around 4:00 PM. Dance rehearsals_

_will take place. Those who asked a lower year Gryffindor as _

_their partner may come with them to the rehearsal._

_Signed: Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress_

_Gryffindor, Head of House_

"She surely likes this sort of thing, doesn't she?" Ron said after reading the notice. "Good thing Hermione's Gryffindor, I won't be forced to dance with McGonagall again."

Harry laughed. He remembered the last time they attended a dance rehearsal and Professor McGonagall partnered with Ron. He enjoyed watching it while Ron dreaded the mere existence of that day. Then the feeling of pressure came back again all at once. He looked around the common room and found that everyone seemed excited about the idea of coming to the rehearsal. Maybe they too, thought that they were safe of being partnered with their head of house because they can just bring their partners with them.

The thought of coming to the rehearsal (and probably the ball itself) alone haunted Harry the whole morning. He couldn't dismiss the thought that it made him distracted from his classes; he got another failing mark from Snape when his potion smelled of burned rubber when it's supposed to smell of wheatgrass.

Harry and Ron agreed to meet Hermione in the common room before they all went down for the rehearsal. Everyone seemed excited; some were with their partners talking. They were all heading for the door when Ron spoke to Harry.

"You've got to prepare, mate."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, distracted.

"McGonagall. I swear it wasn't a good feeling when she asks you to put your hands on her waist while all those people were looking at you. And mind you, Fred and George'll gonna be there. But it's good though, now they can stop reminding me of that time and turn to you instead." Ron said half amused, half serious.

Though Harry knew Ron was joking, he still couldn't help to feel annoyed at him for making fun of him. But he too, didn't think it'll be a good feeling to dance with Professor McGonagall knowing that Fred and George were around. As they reached the landing outside the common room, he was lost in his thoughts. Harry knew he had to find a partner fast. He needed to find a partner now.

"Hi Ginny!" Hermione said that brought Harry back to present.

Ginny was about to enter the common room when Hermione greeted her on their way out.

"Hi! I see you're going down to the Great Hall. Well, have fun," Ginny said smiling at Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks! We will. Shame though, you didn't sign up. It could have been really fun if all of us will be there," Hermione said.

"That's alright. I'm sure you'll still have fun even without me. Just make sure to teach Ron how to dance though. You don't want your toes get injured that night."

Hermione laughed and Ron threw Ginny a nasty look which she just laughed at.

"Well, enjoy, will you? I'll be going now," Ginny said smiling at the both of them.

"Better," Ron said and walked off; Ginny and Hermione laughed even more.

As Hermione waved her goodbye and followed Ron, Ginny headed for the door. Just when she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and was about to give the password, Harry made a decision. Now was the time to make desperate measures. It was now or never. He walked fast towards her and held her arm.

"Ginny, will you come with me to the ball?"

* * *

><p><em>AN There you have it! :) *closes curtains*. What do you think happened after Harry asked Ginny to the ball? *wink wink. Reviews please! :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Dances and Lies

**_A/N I'm sorry this update took so long! Been busy for the holidays. But here it is! My Christmas and New Year present for you guys! Happy New Year! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Dances and Lies<p>

"Ugh. Girls. I can't understand why they spend so much time for an occasion like this," Ron flopped down lousily into his seat as soon as they arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast. He was not in a cheery mood as Hermione refused to meet him earlier for the reason that she needs to prepare for tonight's event.

Harry didn't know what to say to comfort Ron. But he did share the same thought as Ron's. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Ginny since they went back to their dormitories last night after the rehearsal. She went straight to her room with Hermione and wasn't even in the Great Hall for breakfast.

In his attempt to cheer Ron up, Harry started talking about their upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, and thanked Neville silently for joining in. Soon enough, Ron's mood went cheery. But as soon as Dean and Seamus joined their table, they started talking about the ball.

"I'm really excited for tonight, aren't you Harry?" Seamus asked him.

"Errr… Yeah. Sort of," Harry answered him half heartedly.

"I bet the girls are too. I bet they're too busy preparing for later. Lavender refused to go here with me because she told me she had to prepare," Seamus told them.

Harry thought that was the cue for Ron to turn into grumpy again.

"Hey! That's what Hermione told me too!"

"I guess they all are like that." Neville chimed in.

"Well, we just have to wait for tonight. I hope all this 'I need to prepare' pays off really well," Seamus shrugged then turned into Harry. "Hey Harry, are you really going to the ball with Ginny?"

Harry, without too much concern just nodded. It was Ron who asked for him, "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Oh. Nothing. It's just that I thought you'll go with Cho."

"Cho? She's got Michael, doesn't she?" Ron asked Seamus.

"Not sure. It's just that I heard Lav and Parvati talking about her yesterday. I think Cho got into some fight with Michael," Seamus answered and continued eating.

If Harry wasn't paying attention to their earlier conversations, now he was. Cho got into a fight with Michael. _Does that mean that they…_ No. Definitely not. Besides, even if they did, it's not like he can dump Ginny and run into Cho. Harry immediately dismissed the thought as he saw Ron looking at him and continued eating.

The Gryffindor common room was in chaos. Everyone was occupied with their last minute touch ups before going down to the Great Hall. Harry found himself checking his reflection in the mirror. Suddenly, he wanted to look good tonight in case.. in case what? _In case I would come face to face with Cho. _The thought that Cho had broken up with Michael never left Harry's thoughts. He knew it wasn't confirmed yet, but he found himself hoping for it. He wanted to ask Cho. He wanted her to tell him that the reason was him.

Harry kept all of this from Ron. He knew Ron might not like it if he found out. Of course, it's not like he and Ginny were going out but Harry felt that he shouldn't tell Ron about this. Or let Ginny know about this. Ginny was his date for tonight. He had to deal with that.

At last, Harry saw Hermione coming down from their dormitory. She was wearing a pink dress that Harry thought looked good on her. She's wearing make-up too, Harry noticed. He couldn't help but grin when he noticed Ron's face while looking at Hermione.

"Oh there you are!" Hermione beamed as she approached them. "You both look good!"

"You are too." Ron answered without removing his eyes from her. Harry grinned even more when he saw Hermione blushed.

"Oh Harry," Hermione turned to him trying to hide her blushing face. "Ginny's coming down in a minute. She just needed to fix something out of her dress. She'll be here—oh there she is!"

Both he and Ron looked at the direction that Hermione pointed and Harry felt his breathing stopped. It was the first time Harry saw Ginny dressed liked that. She was wearing a black dress, a simple black dress but still she looked pretty. No, not pretty. She looked lovely. Harry didn't notice that his expression was similar to Ron's when he saw Hermione. He was still at loss for words when Ginny reached them.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting Harry," Ginny looked at him and smiled.

"That's okay." That was all Harry said because he can't trust himself with words at the moment.

"You look lovely," Hermione hugged Ginny.

As they arrived at the Great Hall, Harry felt he was transported in a completely different world. The long tables and chairs were gone and were replaced by circular clothed tables with centerpieces. There was also a large clearing at the front which Harry was sure to be the dance floor. He started looking around and noticed that the ceiling was enchanted to give an impression that snow were falling even though they didn't really reach the ground. Everywhere Harry looked, it was perfect.

"Let's find a seat," Ron nudged them and started walking towards the tables.

Soon, the hall was filled by students who like Harry were all admiring the place. Harry pretended to admire the place when in fact, he was scanning the crowd. He was sure to see her here. He needed to see her here. He got distracted when Neville and Luna joined them at the table and Harry was forced to join in on the conversations.

After a cheerful opening speech from Dumbledore, music started playing and the dance floor was opened. As Harry expected, Ron immediately asked Hermione to dance, and they were followed by Neville and Luna. He and Ginny were the only ones left on the table.

Harry resumed to searching the crowd. He found restless not seeing Cho. He really wanted to talk to her tonight. When Ginny told him that she'll just go the comfort room, he just nodded. When Ginny left, Harry felt guilty. He knew Ginny was expecting him to ask her to dance. But he just can't. It may sound mean but he didn't want to. He can't enjoy the night, not until he gets to talk to Cho. As if on signal, he saw her. She was at the drinks table - and alone. Where was Michael?

Harry stood up just about when Ginny came back. She looked at him, confused.

"Er, I'd get us a drink. What would you like?" Harry asked her, his eyes not leaving the drinks table.

"I heard they serve orange juice. I'd like to try that," Ginny answered him, smiling.

"Okay. I'll get it for you," Harry told her and he hurriedly walked towards the drinks table.

Before he reached the table, he looked for Ron. He was still at the center of the dance floor, dancing happily with Hermione. He then, looked back at Ginny. He saw her talking to Dean, and then Dean walked off. He was trying to figure out what could it be they talked about when someone called him.

"Harry."

He knew who it was. He missed that voice calling his name.

"Hi." Harry smiled at Cho. Again, he was at loss for words and he hated it. _Ask her. _"Where's Michael?" _No, that sounded stupid._

"Oh I didn't come with him," Cho answered him still smiling.

Harry found himself at ease and deep inside, happy. "Why not?"

"We broke up Harry."

Harry had been expecting that to hear since yesterday and now that Cho finally said it, Harry could not believe it. But still, it felt like he was at his happiest.

"Harry, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for accusing you. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'm sorry for leaving you." As Cho said this, she was in tears.

Harry reached for her hand and enclosed it in his. That moment, he knew he had her back. He had Cho back. Cho smiled at Harry and re-arranged his dress robe – a gesture she liked to do even before. Harry caught her hand and led her to the dance floor. As soon as they reached the center, the music changed into a slow tune. He couldn't take his eyes off Cho. It was like a dream. He felt like the first time he and Cho became a couple. He really was happy. At last, he and Cho were back together.

Harry didn't know how long he had been dancing with Cho. He didn't care. The last thing he would want to do was to let go of her. He saw Neville and Luna dancing near them. He wondered where Ron and Hermione were. They must be dancing here too. Then he wondered where Ginny was. _Ginny. _He completely forgot all about Ginny. He completely forgot all about his date. Ginny.

"Ginny." He heard Luna said as if she read his thoughts. He broke free of Cho and turned to look at Luna and felt his blood drained from his face.

There she was. Ginny. She was standing just a few inches from them. Luna was looking at her but she wasn't looking at Luna. She was looking at him, at them maybe. Her expression was unreadable. Harry didn't know how long that moment lasted. He had no idea how long had he and Ginny just stood there looking at each other, until she looked away.

The music stopped playing that slow tune, and Ginny turned her back on Harry and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N I know, Harry was such a jerk here! And I hated it too. I really did. But I need him to be a jerk. Heehee. Stay tuned. :)<em>**


	5. Chapter 5: Freed

**_A/N Here it is! :) Fifth chapter! It was just a short one. It was more of a continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy reading! And oh, it is not a requirement but it would be really nice if you could post a review after reading. I will really appreciate it. :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Freed<p>

The music started playing a fast beat. People started moving towards the dance floor in groups, laughing and merry. Harry just stood there, still looking at the direction where Ginny had gone. He could not believe what had happened, or rather, he could not explain what he felt. He was frozen on the spot.

Harry felt Cho touched his arm. He faced her but didn't know what to tell her. In fact, he didn't know what to do. But one thing is for sure, he knew Ginny was hurt and it was because of him.

"I've got to find her. Talk to her," Harry told Cho. She gave him a reassuring smile and nudged him.

Harry ran into the direction where Ginny went – outside the Great Hall. Once outside, he was unsure on where to go, on where to find her. Just as he was about to go up the stairs, he heard Ron and Hermione calling his name.

"Where are you going? Where's Ginny?" Ron asked as soon as they reached him.

Harry didn't answer. How could he? He can't tell his best friend that he played a jerk and dump his sister so he could get back with his girlfriend. Ron would not like it for sure, no matter how understanding he can be.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked him when he didn't answer.

"Nothing. I just… I need to go," Harry dismissed them and went up. He was thinking of where could he find Ginny when he saw Luna, or rather Luna saw him.

"You're looking for Ginny, aren't you?" He nodded.

"She went up to the Gryffindor Tower. I tried to follow her but I don't think I'm allowed there. She did tell me she was fine. But she didn't look like she is." Luna told him while looking straight at him. "Looks like she's upset."

_Yes, she is. And it's because of me. _Harry thanked her and went to the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. He ran, hoping that he can still catch up with Ginny before she went up to the girl's dormitory. When he reached the tower, he found that it was deserted. Most of the students who weren't at the ball already left for home this morning. When he turned a corner to where the Fat Lady was located he found Ginny about to give the password.

"Ginny!" Harry called her and ran towards her. "Please, let's talk."

To his surprise, Ginny faced him. He had been expecting to see her crying, but she wasn't. She still had that unreadable expression she had earlier though Harry can tell that she was hurt and she was mad at him. He just stood there looking at her when he realized she was waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Harry began and he felt that he really was.

"Why?" Ginny asked. She must've understood the confusion on his face because she spoke again. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I know you're hurt. Because I forgot about you being my date. I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry, Ginny." Harry knew he was sounding desperate for Ginny to forgive him.

Ginny just looked at him for a long time and for a moment he thought she was going to leave but she spoke again.

"Tell me Harry, why did you ask me to go the ball with you?"

Harry was taken aback. He knew Ginny was waiting for him to answer but he didn't know what to say. This was one question that he had been asking himself ever since the ball rehearsal. He had the option to just stay and don't attend the ball. But he still did, and went with Ginny. He knew the whole school knew that Ginny was the reason why he and Cho broke up, but still he asked Ginny.

"Ginny," Harry began. "I….. don't know."

He knew this wasn't the answer that Ginny wanted to hear. But it's the most honest answer he could give her. Without removing her eyes from his, Ginny asked him again.

"Suppose you found out earlier that Cho had broken up with Michael the day of the ball rehearsal, would you still have asked me to go to the ball with you?" There were no judgment in her eyes yet Harry felt guiltier.

One thing was clear; Ginny knew that Cho and Michael broke up. Also, she knew it the day he asked her to be his partner. And now he had been asking himself the same question Ginny asked him. Would he still have asked her when he knew he could have Cho?

"Alright, I'll make it easy for you," Ginny said when he didn't answer. "Would it even cross your mind to ask me if Hermione hadn't suggested it?"

If he had been really surprised, Harry knew it was written all over his face now. He had no idea that Ginny knew about that or how she knew. It was highly unlikely that Hermione would tell her that. And aside from Hermione, who else would tell her that? He was about to ask her when she handed him something, a small piece of crumpled parchment.

"You dropped that last night, the time we came back from the rehearsal," Ginny answered him, this time she was no longer looking at him.

Harry took the parchment. He was straightening it out trying to read what it was even though he knew what he would find inside. As the parchment straightens, Harry could recognize Hermione's handwriting and he felt numb when he could see the fullness of the note. He completely forgot all about this until today that he's reading it:

_Harry,_

_I heard from Luna that Ginny hasn't got a partner yet. Go ask her._

_Hermione_

Now he knew why Ginny dashed towards the girls' dormitory as soon as they came back from the rehearsal. He knew he could not get out of this one. He knew he lost the chance of Ginny forgiving him. And for the millionth time today, he didn't know what to say. When he looked at Ginny, he saw her smiling bitterly and spoke again.

"You know what? Maybe she was right. Maybe I did think I had that advantage since I was Ron's sister, your best friend's sister. I've always had that single thread of hope, Harry. Hope that one day, you'll take notice of that little girl who had a crush on you ever since the day she met you on King's Cross. And I never lost that hope. I never let go of that hope. Not even when you started going out with her. I distanced myself, yes. Even tried to forget whatever it is I feel for you by treating you plainly as a friend. But I couldn't. When you asked me to come with you to the ball, I was at my happiest. It's like finally, I was able to make something out of that hope. I thought my time has come. I thought I was right about not letting go, about not losing hope. I thought that by holding on strongly to that hope, at last something happened. But then, I was wrong. I didn't hold strong enough. I was actually wrong in believing that you will ever going to like me, to notice me. I should have known it was never me. It will never be me." As Ginny turned his back on him, he caught a tear fell from her eyes.

Harry had always known that Ginny liked him; it was obvious. It's just that he never expected her to tell it straight into his face. And now that she did, he didn't know what to feel. And to top it all, he had no idea that he had been hurting Ginny for quite a long time now.

He watched Ginny as she stood in front of the Fat Lady. He could not find the will to move and follow her. He wasn't sure what to say if he did.

"Password?" Harry heard the Fat Lady asking.

Looking down, Ginny answered in a soft voice, "Ilicet".

"For now," said the Fat Lady before granting her access to the dormitory.

And just before Ginny went inside and closed the door, Harry heard her sob.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN There you have it! By the way, the password Ginny gave to the Fat Lady is Ilicet. It's a Latin word meaning "it's finished" or "it's over". So what do you think of this chapter? :) Hope you could leave some reviews! Thanks!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

_**A/N I'm baaaacckkkk! :) Do you guys miss me? Hehehe. I wanted to apologize for the long delay. This chapter had long been sitting on my flash drive. I just became too busy that I didn't have time to upload it. So here it is now! Tadaaaahhh! :) Enjoy reading. And let me hear your thoughts after :) **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Aftermath<p>

Christmas was only three days away. Everyone in Hogwarts – students and teachers – was at their happiest mood. Everyone was preparing to leave the school to join their families for the holidays. Everyone was cheerful, everyone, except Harry.

He was sat at Gryffindor boys' dormitory's window sill, his favorite spot whenever he wanted to think things over. He couldn't bring himself to be happy, not after what happened last night. He felt like a total jerk. He knew how bad he had hurt Ginny and he knew he didn't deserve to be forgiven, not by Ginny, not by Ron.

_Ron_. Harry wondered if Ron already found out what happened last night. He pretended to be asleep earlier when Ron asked him if he wanted to come down for breakfast. Harry didn't think he was ready to face Ron. He didn't think he was ready if Ron suddenly punched him on the face. But he knew that sooner or later, he will have to face Ginny and Ron, and worse, the entire Weasley family, for he will be spending the Christmas with them. In fact, in just a few hours from now, he will be boarding the train with them on the way to the Burrow.

A slight knock on the door made Harry break free from his thoughts. It was Dean.

"Harry, Hermione's waiting for you downstairs. She told me she won't leave unless you come down to breakfast with her."

That was typical of Hermione. "All right, I will come down in a bit," Harry said and thanked Dean.

Harry found Hermione seated on a chair by the fireplace. The common room was quite deserted indicating that the other Gryffindors might have gone down for breakfast. When she saw him, she smiled at Harry.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know. You?" Harry asked her avoiding her eyes.

"Quite alright. We should go down. The others are waiting for us," Hermione told him and they headed towards the Great Hall.

"Hermione..." Harry said while they were walking. He wanted to ask her if she already knew but didn't know how to start.

"I know. Ron does too." Harry was a bit surprised on how Hermione read her mind. Maybe he was just that transparent.

"I heard her crying last night," Hermione continued, though Harry could tell that she was a bit awkward talking about this. "I immediately knew something was wrong when I saw you looking for her. I kind of figured that out especially when you didn't come back to the ball. Ron and I looked for you and Neville told us you went back to the dorm."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye last night. I suddenly felt sick so I had to go back," Harry lied.

"Harry, Ron's not mad at you so don't worry," Hermione told him as they entered the Great Hall. Harry realized that there's no point in lying. His worries are too obvious, apparently, to Hermione at least.

Harry knew Hermione was only saying that to make him feel better. There was no way Ron wouldn't be mad at him. In fact, Harry was convinced that Ron would petrify him the moment he saw him. He almost wanted to cast a protective charm on himself right away, only he thought that he deserved to receive Ron's wrath.

As he and Hermione were approaching the Gryffindor's table, his eyes automatically searched for Ginny but he couldn't find her. Instead, he looked towards Ravenclaw's table and found Cho, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Come. Ron saved us a seat," Hermione took his arm and led him.

At the mention of Ron's name, Harry felt like running away. When he saw Ron, waving at them, he felt worse than he was feeling earlier. He sat next to Dean, across Ron and felt even more awkward when Ron greeted him as if nothing happened.

"Morning, mate," Ron said and passed him the toast.

Harry knew Ron and Hermione were just pretending to be innocent to spare him from embarrassment in front of the other Gryffindors. No one mentioned about last night. In fact, they had a good laugh over breakfast, at least Hermione and Ron did since Harry never really felt like laughing since last night.

After breakfast, Professor Mcgonagall instructed them to get their trunks and to prepare for departure to Hogsmeade station where they will be boarding the Hogwart's Express. Still, Ron and Hermione were still talking to Harry as if nothing happened. They went to see Hagrid first to say their goodbyes.

" 'Arry! I 'ope you'll 'ave a happy Christmas. I really do," Hagrid told Harry and hugged him. He wondered if Hagrid knew what happened too.

The three of them then headed to Hogsmeade station together. Harry wondered why Ron hasn't mentioned the incident or why he hasn't punched him yet. Hermione too, was acting as if nothing is wrong when in fact Harry clearly knew that both his best friends knew what happened. When they arrived at Hogsmeade, the other students were already there. Harry saw Cho coming to his direction, and for a split second, he felt awkward talking to her in front of Ron so he walked a little further away.

"Harry, " Cho said as soon as she reached him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi. I'm... I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't able to come back because –"

"That's alright. Ron told me you felt sick and went back. I was kind of worried about you actually. How are you feeling now?" Cho said and touched his forehead.

At that moment, Harry saw Ginny from afar talking to her friends. He was a bit lost, and for a moment he felt like running to her to apologize. It was Cho's touch that brought him back to his senses.

"Oh, I'm feeling better now. Thanks. Listen Cho, would it be okay if I sit with Ron and Hermione for a while and then I'll come and find you?" Harry asked her. Harry hated himself for asking that question. But he hated himself even more for the reason; it seemed like he didn't want to be seen with Cho, for now. He didn't want to be seen by Ginny at least.

"Sure, that's fine. I figured you would want to talk to them that we got back together. So yeah, that's fine," Cho said smiling at him.

Harry helped Cho settle down on a compartment first and then went to look for Ron and Hermione. He was kind of expecting Ginny to be on the same compartment and felt disappointed when she wasn't there, only Ron and Hermione. He then realized Ginny would probably never stay at one place again if he's there. This thought gave Harry a slight pang in the chest. As soon as Harry closed the door to the compartment, there was an awkward silence. Harry knew that this was the time to talk about what they were supposed to talk.

"Okay. Drop it. There's only the three of us now so both of you can stop pretending like everything's fine," Harry said while looking at both Ron and Hermione's knowing faces. He noticed that Ron's mood suddenly changed. He fell silent and just looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, mate," Harry continued looking at Ron. "I knew how bad I had hurt Ginny and I deserve whatever it is that you would say to me. I would understand if you punch me, right here, right now."

Ron looked up at him but Harry didn't see any anger in his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Harry. Well maybe I was when I first found out. I can't help it right? I mean, she's my sister. But then I realized it wouldn't help if I'll get mad at you. And besides, it wasn't like you cheated on her or something. Instead of mad, I'm more of worried about you," Ron said while looking at Harry.

"Yeah, thanks. But I'm fine. You don't have to worry. I feel better now," Harry answered and gave Ron a reassuring pat.

"No. That's not what I meant. I'm worried about you… and Ginny," Ron said with a worried face.

"What do you mean?" Harry and Hermione asked in chorus.

"Ginny… She may seem nice and all but she doesn't forgive easily. There was one time when Fred and George played a prank on her and she got really mad. She didn't talk to them for a month! They literally did everything just to get Ginny talk to them again. And now… it seems like you'll be going the same so good luck with that, mate," Ron said earnestly.

Harry didn't know what to say. If Ginny really didn't talked to the twins for a month just because of a stupid prank, then how long will it take him? Six months? A year? He was in deep thought when Ron spoke to him again:

"And another thing, she may look sad and hurt right now but believe me, she'll get back up. She always does. And when she takes her turn, I'm not sure whether you'll like it or not. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Totally."

Harry didn't know if talking to Ron about what happened had been a good idea. He should feel relieved that his best friend wasn't mad at him. But after everything Ron told him about Ginny, he felt even worse. He knew Ron wasn't joking when he said those things.

At long last, the train came to a stop signaling that they've arrived at King Cross' station. Harry felt somehow better that they could finally get off from the train and that in a few hours, he will be at the Burrow with his favorite family. But as soon as he caught sight of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's happy faces, he wanted to disappear. For a moment, he thought of spending the holidays with the Dursleys just to escape from all of this. But he knew that wasn't happening.

Mrs. Weasley hugged him, Ron and Hermione as soon as they came near them.

"I missed the three of you! I'm so glad you'll be spending Christmas with us Harry. And you too Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley without letting go of Harry.

"I'm more than pleasured Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, beaming.

"Oh here they come," Harry heard Mr. Weasley saying pointing at the area where they came from.

When Harry followed where Mr. Weasley was pointing, his heart stopped. There she was, Ginny, walking towards them with Fred and George. She didn't look sad and hurt. She greeted her parents brightly and hugged them. She even teased Ron and Hermione about spending their first Christmas together. For a moment, Harry thought that Ginny was no longer mad at him, until he noticed one thing:

Ginny wasn't even looking at him. She was acting as if he wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN What do you guys think? How awkward can it get once they arrived at the Burrow and literally "sleep under the same roof"? Lemme hear your thoughts! :_)**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas at the Burrow

**_A/N I'm back again! :) I'm really really sorry for keeping you waiting. Here it is! Enjoy reading :)_ **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Christmas at the Burrow<p>

As soon as they arrived at the Burrow, Harry saw Ginny rushed to her room and locked the door. She was unusually quiet during the ride back home. Harry knew that she only pretended to be asleep so that no one would notice that she weren't talking to him.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley called Harry from behind. "You should go rest. I will just call you when lunch is ready. For now, you go get some sleep. You don't look well."

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley. I'd like to help here." Harry said. He wondered if Mrs. Weasley saw him staring at Ginny's door.

"No, no. I can manage here. Go get some rest. You too, Ron. And Hermione, Ginny's already in her room. You can sleep there." Mrs. Weasley demanded.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley finished her sentence, Ron quickly dragged his trunk upstairs. Harry knew that Ron was glad that he wasn't helping in the kitchen and that he could actually get some sleep. He grabbed his things and followed him. On his way to Ron's room, he stopped by Ginny's closed door. Harry suddenly felt the urge to knock when Hermione tapped him in the back.

"Harry, I know how you feel. But give her some time. You know this isn't easy."

"Yeah. I know." Harry nodded and proceeded upstairs.

Harry woke up to Mrs. Weasley's voice calling them to go down for lunch. He prodded Ron who was still sleeping and waited for him to get dressed before they went down together. When they passed by Ginny's door, Harry wondered if she'll be joining them for lunch.

When they arrived in the kitchen, his eyes searched the people seated by the table hoping to see Ginny but she wasn't there. Harry's shoulders fell when he saw her usual seat vacant.

"She said she'll try to get some more sleep," Hermione told him as soon as he sat beside her.

"Oh. Did she mention anything about avoiding me?" Harry couldn't help but feel annoyed that Ginny was seriously going out of her way to avoid him. And he hated it.

Hermione was about to retort but stopped when the rest of the Weasley's entered the kitchen. Despite his disappointment and annoyance, Harry had a wonderful lunch; all thanks to Mrs. Weasley's cooking and Fred and George's jokes. Surprisingly too, no one mentioned anything about the ball, which made Harry wonder if everyone in the table already knew what happened and was just trying to help him save face.

After eating, Harry volunteered to help Ron clean the dishes. He figured he needed to keep himself busy so he could avoid thinking about what happened. Hermione also advised him to take it slow and to enjoy his stay in the Burrow despite of Ginny avoiding him. To take it slow, Harry could try doing that but to enjoy his stay in the Burrow knowing that one of the Weasleys was mad at him, he wasn't sure if he could do that.

Harry was quite surprised how the day went by quickly. Contrary to what he thought, he did enjoy this day. Maybe it was because of Quidditch, his favorite sport in the world, which he played this afternoon with Ron and the twins. Or maybe it was because of the delicious dinner that Mrs. Weasley prepared.

Harry was sitting by his bed. It was already past ten in the evening but he couldn't get to sleep. Last nights' events kept on coming back to his mind and it only made him feel guiltier.

"Harry."

Harry almost jumped off his bed when Ron spoke. He thought his friend was already sleeping but then realized that Ron never slept quietly.

"Yeah?" Harry answered. Since it was dark, he couldn't see Ron but he knew that he was looking at him.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer. I'll understand," Ron said with hesitation.

"Go on," Harry urged.

"Well, it just got me into thinking. Suppose you had a choice then, would you still have asked Ginny?" Ron asked.

That question caught Harry by surprise. He remembered the conversation he had with Ginny that night of the ball. Ginny had asked him the same question and he remembered himself not answering. He was unsure then, and still was but he knew Ron was waiting for him to answer.

"Honestly, I don't know," Harry said.

"Yeah, I got you, mate," Harry heard Ron saying. "I mean if that happened to me, if I knew then that the girl I love broke up with his git of a boyfriend, I wouldn't miss a chance, would I?"

"Good thing Hermione didn't have a git of a boyfriend before you asked her to ball," Harry joked.

"You're right. Lucky Krum's out of the picture," Ron said after a hearty laugh. His face then turned serious again. "Well, I'm kind of thinking that what happened might be a good thing for Ginny."

"Why?" Harry asked, totally confused.

"Well, Ginny fancied you for quite a long time now. This might be an eye-opener for her that she should just give up. You know, better end it here than let it carry on for another year or more," Ron said.

Harry didn't know how to respond.

"If you're thinking about Ginny," Ron continued, "don't worry. Like I said, she gets back up. Always. Don't feel too guilty about it. She will be fine soon. And if you're worried that Ginny might not forgive you, well, you know her. She values friendship more than anything else."

Harry remained awake for the next two hours. He was still thinking of the last thing Ron said to him before he slept soundly on his bed. _Ginny values friendship more than anything else_, Harry repeated those words to himself. And before he went to sleep that night, he decided to save the friendship he had with Ginny, whatever it takes him. After all, Ginny was his friend.

Harry woke up to the loud voices downstairs. It was the morning of Christmas Eve and everybody's already on their Christmas mood. Well, everyone, except Harry.

He couldn't forget the talk he and Ron had last night and how he came up with a resolve. He must save the friendship. He must do what Ginny would have done – value the friendship more than anything else.

After changing into his clothes, Harry went down and found Ron fixing the table for breakfast. He immediately went up to him and helped him. A moment later, Hermione arrived, followed by Ginny. Harry almost dropped the plate he was holding when he saw Ginny arrive. He couldn't understand what he felt during that one really short moment - that moment when their eyes met. He knew he must start with his 'saving the friendship' mission now. He intentionally sat across Ginny during breakfast, hoping that she would look his way and their eyes will meet again but she never did.

Bill and Fleur arrived just in time when Mrs. Weasley was about to assign each one of their task in preparation for the Christmas dinner. Harry saw Ginny made a funny face at the sight of Fleur and he almost wanted to laugh when he remembered they weren't okay. He felt a slight pang in his chest at the thought. Had he and Ginny been okay, they would probably be smiling at each other and sharing inside jokes about Fleur by now.

Mrs. Weasley assigned Ron and Ginny to accompany her to the market to buy stuff she will need for later; and Harry and Hermione to help Bill and Fleur fix the Christmas tree. Harry almost wanted to get up and ask Ron to trade places with him when he heard Ron spoke:

"Harry has to buy food for Hedwig… err… he told me last night. Can he come too?"

Though Harry was sure he didn't drop a single word about Hedwig last night, he found himself nodding at Ron.

"It's alright. We can just buy it for him. Right, Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

He wanted to say no but thought that Mrs. Weasley was probably just thinking of his safety.

"And besides, someone needs to help Bill and Fleur with the tree," added Mrs. Weasley.

"I can do it," Ron insisted. "Then Harry can come with you, instead of me. Dad will be coming with you anyway so you don't have to worry about Harry's safety. I bet there're lots of Aurors patrolling the area nowadays."

Harry was holding his breath while waiting for Mrs. Weasley's response and almost wanted to hug her and Ron when she finally spoke:

"Oh alright. Will that be okay with you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"Yeah, sure," Harry scolded himself for being over-excited when he answered.

"Alright then. I'll just check on Fred and George's work on the garden then we'll go. And Ron, you better make sure you're helping Hermione and not just sleep away while I'm gone," said Mrs. Weasley before she made her way to the garden.

Harry got up and immediately went upstairs to get his coat. A moment later, the door opened and Ron entered.

"Ginny knows what I'm up to. She was planning to hex me when we get back to school. I knew she wouldn't buy that "food for Hedwig" thing," Ron said while lying down on his bed.

"Yeah, I also think that was kind of a stupid reason," Harry said, grinning.

"Well, at least you'll be with her. Start from here. You can just buy whatever owl food there for cover," Ron said, yawning.

"Sure. Thanks Ron," Harry said, giving Ron a pat.

"Goodluck mate," he heard Ron saying before he closed the door.

"So Harry, how was the Christmas ball? Did you have fun?" Mr. Weasley asked as they were waiting for Mrs. Weasley to come out of the veggie shop.

"It was alright. Although, I wasn't sure if I had fun," Harry answered throwing Ginny a glance.

She remained her distance and continued on looking at the items displayed at the clothes store nearby.

"Why is that?" he heard Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry looked at Ginny before answering. "Well, I sort of had a fight with a friend. It was a really bad fight and we're currently on a not-speaking terms."

"Oh that's bad," Mr. Weasley said while shaking his head. Harry was praying really hard that Mr. Weasley wouldn't notice that he was talking about his daughter. "And what was the reason of the fight? If you only like to tell me, of course."

"Oh. It was just… I kind of… Well, I did something really stupid that I shouldn't have done in the first place. And I'm sorry for it. I really am," Harry said looking at Ginny. He was hoping that his words would get through her. He was hoping that Ginny would accept his apology. He was deep in his thoughts that he forgot that Mr. Weasley was still looking at him.

"Oh well. Whatever that is, I know you'll be able to fix it," Mr. Weasley said putting an arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. I'm trying. I just hope that person will forgive me," Harry answered, again throwing a half glance at Ginny's direction but she seemed not to care.

"Well, keep trying. Don't give up!" said Mr. Weasley.

At that moment, they saw Mrs. Weasley came out of the shop. Harry was sure that Mr. Weasley hadn't had a single clue on who the subject of the topic was but when Mr. Weasley spoke again just before he left to help Mrs. Weasley, he immediately knew he was wrong.

"Just keep trying, Harry. It might seem impossible for now that your friend will forgive you for what you did. But knowing her, I know she will," said Mr. Weasley and winked at him.

In just three hours, it will soon be Christmas and yet Harry didn't feel cheerful at all. He felt worse after they came back at the Burrow because of the "talk" he had with Ginny earlier, if one would really consider that as talk.

"_I meant what I said to your Dad, Ginny. I really am sorry," Harry had said when he and Ginny went into the shop to buy owl food. It wasn't Ginny's will, she was asked by Mrs. Weasley, though Harry was wishing it was. _

_Ginny looked at him with hurtful eyes, and once again, Harry saw the way her eyes looked the night they fought. _

"_Harry, just stop. Honestly, your apology doesn't make me feel any better. Nor does me being here with you. But I don't have a choice, do I? We both survived a day or two not talking to each other, Harry, so it won't be a problem for the next two days. Let's just deal with it," Ginny had said before she exited the shop and left him. _

_Deal with it_. Harry wasn't sure he if he can still 'deal with it'. The past two days of not talking to each other felt like hell for Harry so he could not see what Ginny was trying to say when she said, "That won't be a problem."

There was a soft knock at the door and when Harry opened it, Hermione was standing there. Harry guessed that she already knew that Ginny and he had the "talk".

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked and sat in Ron's bed.

"Great. Very great," Harry sarcastically answered.

Hermione let out a sigh before she spoke. "She'll forgive you soon. I know she will, Harry. Just don't push on it too much. Give her time to think. Soon, she'll come round."

Harry just looked at her. It seems like everyone knew that Ginny was going to forgive him soon enough, except for Ginny herself.

"Cheer up. It's Christmas. Happy Christmas, Harry," Hermione said before she kissed Harry on the cheek and left.

For a while, Harry forgot about his worries when they all sat at the table for the Christmas dinner. Remus and Tonks arrived just in time when they were to start which made Harry feel a little better seeing one of his father's bestfriends. He tried to be as cheerful as he can but he can't help to glancing occasionally to where Ginny was sitting.

After dinner, Harry heard Mrs. Weasley instructing Ginny to do the dishes. He was about to volunteer to help her when Hermione stopped him: "Give her time, Harry."

Harry intentionally stayed at the living room when Fred called everyone outside to watch the fireworks display that he and George prepared. He couldn't pretend any longer. He couldn't pretend to be cheerful any longer. He was about to go upstairs when he noticed Ginny was still at the kitchen. She wasn't done with the dishes yet. He decided to wait for Ginny. Now was the time to 'save the friendship'. He doesn't care anymore what Ginny will tell him, she could even hex him right there and then. He just wanted to let her know how he regretted what he did to her.

Harry stood at the kitchen door, waiting for Ginny to come out. When she finally did, Harry summoned up all the courage he needed and grabbed hold of her wrist. Ginny was shocked to see him and about to speak when he cut her off.

"Just this once. You don't have to answer. I just need you to listen to me. Please. Just this once and I swear I won't bother you again," Harry said, almost pleading.

Ginny agreed and he led her to the back of the Burrow where it's quieter. Now that they were alone, Harry was quite unsure where to start. He looked at Ginny and noticed that she was starting to get annoyed so before he completely lost his confidence, Harry spoke:

"You might be probably tired of hearing this from me. But Ginny, I am really really really sorry. I know I was a big git for doing that to you. It was stupid. I wish I have an excuse for doing that but I really don't have any. It was completely unforgivable, I know. I'm sorry."

For a while, Harry thought that Ginny would walk out on him but she remained there sitting, not looking at him but he knew she was listening.

"I knew I should've come back for you that night. Even though there's Cho, I should've known better not to leave you alone," Harry continued.

"That's the point, Harry. There's Cho-," Ginny said but stopped. "I just thought that at least you would be a good friend, not leaving me in the middle. You could've come back and tell me, "I'm sorry Ginny. But Cho and I are now back together so is it okay if I just spend some time with her?" I would've understood that a lot more instead of you forgetting that you didn't come alone. "

"I know. I'm sorry," Harry wondered how many times he already said that word in front of her.

"Stop saying you're sorry, Harry," Ginny responded. "The more I hear it, the more it loses its meaning for me."

"But if I don't, there's no way you'll forgive me right? Look Ginny, I just wanted to save our friendship. I know it was stupid for me to do those things to you. I knew I had hurt you. But please… " Harry asked.

"Honestly Harry, even if you don't say it, I know you are sorry. I think it must be because I know I'm your bestfriend's sister. Whether it is you're sorry for me or for Ron, the point is, I know you're sorry. It's just that every time I see you, I feel hurt and somehow betrayed. It wasn't easy, Harry. I wish it was. I wish I could tell you that it's all right, that I forgive you. But I'll only hurt myself in the process. To be honest, I felt better for the last two days when I don't have to see or speak to you," Ginny said, looking at Harry.

Harry could not speak for a while. It felt like his heart stopped beating. He knew Ginny was hurt and that she didn't want to be with him, but hearing it like this, in person, with Ginny telling it to his face, Harry felt like dying. He had no idea until now, how he badly hurt her.

"You'll always be my friend, Harry. It's just that I can't bring myself to be with you right now," Ginny said and looked away.

"Right," Harry said and stood up. He felt the lump in his throat was starting to rise so before he can do anything stupid, he turned his back on Ginny. He was about to leave when he remembered something he meant to say to Ginny ever since the night they fought.

"If it meant anything to you," Harry started. "That night, when you asked me if it crossed my mind to ask you if Hermione hadn't mentioned it, it did. Only, I wasn't sure if Ron would agree. So I let it pass. And that day, when I did ask you, I wasn't thinking of Hermione's note."

Harry waited for Ginny to respond but when she didn't, he knew it was a lost case.

"Right. I'll just go then. Happy Christmas, Ginny," Harry said and left.

As soon as he closed the back door, Harry felt like his tears were about to fall but he wiped them away. This was the worst night he ever had since coming to the Burrow. Everyone was back inside the house and was greeting him a happy Christmas. He smiled at them and returned the greeting even though he knew for a fact that his Christmas was far from happy. He didn't feel good anymore and a big lump was starting to rise from his throat. He excused himself after a while and went straight up to Ron's room. As soon as he closed the door, he let out a huge sigh and soon found himself crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Poor Harry :( But I kinda think he deserves what he got. What do you think? Will Ginny ever forgive him? Let me know! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Eyes on the Snitch

Chapter 8: Eyes on the Snitch

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Or else you'll all be late! Fred! George! Stop using your wands for everything! Use your hands!"

It was Sunday morning and everyone in the Burrow was all up early, including Harry. It was time for them to return back to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley didn't allow them to sleep late last night for fear that they might miss the train. Harry wasn't bothered though; if in case he missed the its, he could always fly to Hogwarts using his Firebolt. But he didn't want to upset Mrs. Weasley so he followed her order and went straight to the room after dinner, leaving Hermione and Ron who seemed to be eating slower than usual. Harry knew they were doing it on purpose so they could still spend some time together before going to sleep.

"Harry dear, are you all done?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry while fixing his coat.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered.

"And your books?"

"All packed," Harry smiled at her.

"Very good," patted his cheek. "Now I need to check on Ron." She went up the stairs leaving Harry alone in the living room.

Harry could hear the twins' laughter from outside the house but he wasn't quite in the mood to join the fun so he sat on the couch and decided to just wait for Ron to go down. After a while, he heard footsteps from upstairs followed by a sound like something's being dragged down. Harry turned to look at the direction of the sound and found Ginny dragging her trunk down the stairs. As soon as he saw her, Harry immediately stood up and helped her. For a moment, he thought Ginny would fight him off when he got hold of her trunk but she didn't; something that Harry was thankful for. When they reached the landing, an awkward silence enveloped them. They just stood there waiting for each other to speak.

"Thanks," Ginny finally muttered.

"No problem," Harry answered looking straight at her. Ginny was looking straight at him too but Harry couldn't read her expression. If she was still angry at him or had she forgiven him, he had no idea.

The twins entered the room talking loudly at each other and Harry and Ginny broke apart. He went back to sit on the couch while Ginny took her trunk outside. Harry felt something that's not familiar to him during the short time he and Ginny were alone, just looking at each other.

"Harry?" Hermione broke into his thoughts.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione's confused face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I am. Why?"

"Nothing," Hermione answered. "But why were you smiling to yourself?"

Harry was caught off guard by Hermione's question. He unconsciously sat straight before he answered.

"Am I? I didn't notice."

Hermione stared at him. "Yes, you are. But never mind. C'mon. Ron said to just wait for him outside."

~ToH~

"Now you lot, better behave. We don't want another letter from the headmaster telling us of some stupid crime you committed," Mrs. Weasley was telling her kids but she seemed to be directing this to the twins.

"Don't worry, Mum. We won't do anything stupid… " Fred said, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah," George agreed and he too, kissed his mom. "And if we do, we'll make sure it won't reach you."

Mrs. Weasley tried to grab the twins by their shirts but the two were fast enough to get inside the train and run.

"Oh that two! Anyway, you just watch them Ron, you're a prefect so give them some detention if in case they blow something up," Mrs. Weasley kissed his son and Hermione and Ginny.

She then turned to Harry and hugged him, "You take care, Harry dear. Alright?"

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Great. I will miss all of you. See you on Easter! Train's leaving. Off you go now," Mrs. Weasley said and the three of them hopped onto the train. They bade Mr. and Mrs. Weasley goodbye and went to look for an empty compartment.

"We need to patrol the area Ron, prefect duties," Hermione reminded Ron when he was about to sit in the compartment with Harry.

"Oh right, almost forgot. Where's Ginny?" Ron said.

"She went somewhere," Hermione answered. "Meeting some friends."

"Alright then. We'll come back later, mate," Ron said standing up.

"Oh sure. No problem. Enjoy your prefect duties," Harry teased Ron before he could close the door.

A moment after his best friends were gone, there was a soft knock on the door. Harry looked and saw Cho. He smiled upon seeing her.

"Hi!" Cho said cheerfully and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Hi! How are you?" Harry said closing the door behind Cho.

"Good. And you? How was Christmas with Ron and Hermione?" Cho asked, still smiling.

"Oh, it was great. Brilliant actually," Harry answered.

"Mine too. My parents threw a big party for everyone. Had I known earlier, I would've invited you."

"Great. I would've loved that," Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I missed you, Harry," Cho said and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

At that moment, he saw Ginny passed by with a group of fourth years and wondered if she saw him toos. Still looking at the place where Ginny was earlier, Harry unconsciously answered:

"Yeah, me too. I miss you."

~ToH~

"Potter!"

Harry almost dropped his fork when Angelina called his name at the Great Hall. They were having their usual breakfast of eggs and toast before going to class.

"Has Fred and George told you and Ron?" Angelina asked as soon as she reached him.

"Told us about what?" It was Ron who asked her.

"We're playing off Slytherin for the next match," Angelina answered looking worried.

"Sytherin? I thought we're playing off Hufflepuff next," Harry asked, confused.

"That's what I thought too. Apparently, there's some confusion when they were sorting out who's playing off whom. Anyway, decision's final they say. We're playing them off in three weeks. We need to prepare really hard this time. We know how Slytherin works," Angelina said determinedly.

"Of course," Harry agreed. "So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. I'll post the time on the notice board in the morning. I'll have to consult with everyone's schedule first," Angelina said and started heading off towards Fred and George.

"Tomorrow! But we just got back few days ago! Can't we have time to rest?" Ron said spitting some of his food. Hermione glared at him.

Angelina looked at him sternly. "You had plenty of that over the holidays, Weasley. It's time to get your ass off to work. How about this? We win this match and then I'll let you rest? Alright?"

Ron waited for Angelina to walk off before turning to Harry.

"I hate her when she's like that. What are we, soldiers!"

"She's captain, Ronald," Hermione reminded him. "You could always quit, you know."

"I don't want to quit! It's just that she's being too much sometimes. I think Wood's better," Ron said still looking annoyed.

"Wood's worse, I'm telling you. He will make us practice at dawn when all we want is to get more sleep. At least, Angelina's doing it in the afternoons," Harry told Ron, hoping this will cheer him up.

"Right. Now cut it Ronald," Hermione said. "By the way, Harry, have you talked to Dean?"

Harry looked up from his plate to Hermione, his eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"Dean. About what?"

"Oh nothing. Just finish your food. I'll go ahead. See you later at the common room," Hermione said and picked up her books.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked while holding Hermione's arm so she can't go.

"I said nothing. Finish your food Ron. I'll be late for Ancient Runes," She then turned to Harry. "I guess it's nothing important to you anyway so just forget about it."

"I hate it when she does that," Ron said as soon as Hermione left.

"Well, whatever that is, we'll find out soon enough. We always do. We know Hermione's not that good on keeping it all in," Harry said laughing.

"Right. And what could be something important that we need to hear from Dean? I bet that's just some stupid basketball matter again," Ron said while finishing his food.

They both laughed and headed to the class as soon as they finished eating.

~ToH~

Harry was running late for his Quidditch practice. He and Ron were made to do some writings by Snape as punishment for failing to submit an essay regarding grindylows. He wanted to curse Snape right then and there for always giving him detentions every time he needed to attend Quidditch practices.

"Faster, Ron! Angelina will kill us if we don't make it," Harry called to Ron, panting.

They arrived at the Quidditch pitch just in time when Angelina Johnson was calling her members to come out of the dressing room.

"Harry! Ron!"

He stopped in his tracks and looked over to the spectator's area. Neville and Hermione were waving at them; beside her was Luna and Ginny though she wasn't looking at him. He was surprised to see Dean and Seamus seated next to her. Those two never watched their practices before. Harry waved back at them.

"Oh good thing you two decided to show yourself," Angelina turned to them as soon as they joined the group huddled at the center of the pitch.

"Sorry, Snape gave us detentions," Harry said, half-apologetic.

"Well next time we have our practice, try not to annoy Snape to avoid detention. I'll let you two do that for all you want when we don't have to meet here. Places, everyone!" Angelina shouted to the group and everyone kicked off the ground and went to their positions.

Once above the pitch, Harry looked down to where he saw Hermione and the rest earlier. They looked quite a happy group down there; or at least Ginny, Dean and Seamus were. He didn't know that Ginny was close to the two. When he heard the whistle, he brought back his attention to the practice.

They played quite an easy game during the first one. He was able to catch the Snitch only a few minutes after it has been released which brought him applause from everyone.

"Nice one, Potter! But it's only because no one's chasing you and fighting you off for the Snitch. I'm sure you know how dirty Slytherins play," Angelina reminded him before blowing the whistle to get the others into position again.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I wouldn't let them win," Harry re-assured her.

Angelina smiled at him. "That's the spirit! Now, places!"

They played a couple of rounds more and every time Angelina would call for a time-out, Harry would look over to where his friends were seated and would feel somewhat annoyed to see Ginny laughing with Dean and Seamus. He found himself occasionally glancing to that area even when the game's on just to see what they were doing.

_"PRRRRRRTTTTTTT"_

That was the fourth time Angelina blew the whistle for this round. Harry thought it was his fault again for coming near a bludger and was ready to hear some shouting when Angelina flew to Katie Bell's direction. Harry took the opportunity to fly towards Ron.

"Hey Ron, since when did Ginny become close to Dean and Seamus?" Harry asked him as soon as he reached him.

"Dunno. Why?" Ron asked him, confused.

"Well, they're constantly laughing together for about an hour now," Harry said, annoyed. He looked over to them again and got annoyed even more.

Ron looked over to where he was looking. "They are, aren't they? Maybe she got close to them through Hermione. What's it to you, anyway?"

Harry quickly looked away. "Oh, nothing. Just curious. Never mind," Harry dismissed and went back to his place when he heard the whistle.

For the following rounds, Harry couldn't hide his annoyance anymore and resulted to him losing concentration on the game. He couldn't explain why he would feel annoyed at the sight of Dean talking and laughing with Ginny, though Hermione and Luna would sometimes join them. He totally lost all his attention on the Snitch when he was supposed to be catching it.

"POTTER, WATCH OUT!" Harry heard one of the twins calling to him.

Whether it was Fred or George, he didn't have time to find out. He saw a bludger coming his way and hit him in the chest.

Then it was all black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Hi guys, I really do appreciate it if you would take your time to leave comments. It inspires me to write and upload chapters faster. Though it's not really a requirement, (and I do allow silent readers here, haha!) it would really be nice to let me know what you think, how you liked the chapter etc. No matter how short it is, I would really really appreciate it :) Thank you!_ **


	9. Chapter 9: All's Well

_**A/N I'm baaaaaaccckk! After a very long hiatus. I'm really really sorry my dear readers. I had some unfortunate incidents, one of them was that my laptop finally gave up on me. And I had some heartbreaking moments in my life that caused me to lose all my inspiration to write. I intended on deleting this story off this site but when I re-read all your comments, I thought, at least someone appreciates me for my writing. *sobs* See what your comments did to me, it made me feel loved even though my object of affection does not. *sobs again* (Btw, I read the previous chapters I* posted here and found some cringe-worthy grammatical errors and spellings. The succeeding ones might have too so I ask all of you for your understanding that sometimes, things like these go unnoticed.)**_

_**Anyway, enough of this drama. I owe it to you all why I got better somehow so as a thank-you gift and a peace-offering, I'm uploading two new chapters. Yay! :) I hope you guys enjoy and haven't given up on me yet. *wink***_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : All's Well<p>

He didn't know where he was. Or if he was still alive. For all he could see were white walls and everything was quite a blur. He was hearing voices too, but that must be the ghosts calling out to him. But the voices were somehow familiar to him. Maybe someone he knew dead was here with him. But that can't be. Those hushed voices he was hearing belonged to someone he knew was still alive. Those voices were—

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called out to them as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" Hermione rushed to his side and handed him his eyeglasses.

"Sore," was all Harry could reply. He glanced around the room but there's no one there except for the two and Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened there, mate?" Ron asked. "Why didn't you see that bludger coming? Angelina got furious at Fred and George. Said they weren't doing their job well."

"Well, accidents can happen even during practice. Go tell her that. Who else was here?" Harry asked as casually as he can.

"Fred and George brought you here and went back to the pitch after checking you're okay. Then Angelina called the practice off and the rest of the team went up here to check on you. Cho too, was here and stayed for quite some time. Oh Luna came too and left just a few minutes before you woke up," Ron told him. Harry wondered if he noticed the disappointment on his face.

The three of them looked up when the door to Madam Pomfrey's office opened. She was carrying a bottle of what seemed like a potion that contains a bluish substance. She approached Harry's bed and made him sit so he could drink.

"I need you to stay for the night so I could keep an eye on your recovery—You still need to rest," Madam Pomfrey cut Harry off when he argued that he was fine and can go back to the dormitories. She then informed the other two that visiting hours are over and that they should let Harry rest. They both bade Harry goodbye with the promise of visiting him tomorrow. He was looking at their backs until they closed the door.

It's been hours since Ron and Hermione left and Harry knew that by this time, all students must be in their dormitories or else Filch would put them in detention. Yet, he kept glancing on the door hoping that someone would come in and check up on him. He fell asleep staring at the door.

~ToH~

The next morning, Harry woke up to find Ron munching on some apples on his bedside. He reached for his glasses and sat up.

"Morning, mate," Ron said and tapped him on his back. "Hermione was here earlier but she had to leave for her Ancient Runes class. We brought you some breakfast. Here." He handed him a tray containing a toast, some bacon, eggs and a glass of pumpkin juice. "Madam Pomfrey says you can leave after you finish breakfast. And guess what? Angelina cancelled practice today! So that means we've got a free period all afternoon!"

Harry shared Ron's enthusiasm by happily eating his breakfast; Ron still munching on his apples. Then suddenly, Ron said, "By the way, Harry. Ginny was here when you were still sleeping and she left you this."

Harry dropped his fork and turned to Ron and he almost crumpled the thing Ron handed him. It was a card, like that card Ginny left for him two years ago when he was in the same bed because of another accident. But this time, it was prettier and written with perfect strokes. Harry opened the note and read:

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to check up on you yesterday._

_I had to go to class._

_All's well._

_I hope you're alright._

_Ginny_

Harry was smiling after reading the note. He folded the paper neatly and tucked it inside his robes.

"What's it say?" Ron asked while eating some of Harry's bacon.

"Nothing. Just a get-well-soon card," Harry answered smiling. He didn't mind that Ron almost finished his breakfast.

"So, you're okay now? You and Ginny."

"I hope so. Yeah."

Harry didn't really have time to talk to Ginny after he was allowed to leave the hospital wing. Nor did he get the chance to spend time with her and Luna since the fifth years were becoming busier and busier as OWL month was coming. The teachers seem to add up to the pressure by giving them endless homeworks, and for some, detentions. Quidditch practices wasn't helping too. Now, Harry had to balance his time going to his classes and attending Quidditch practice, and sometimes, even doing detentions with Snape. Harry was hoping he could at least get to talk to Ginny during breakfast to confirm if they really were okay now but she too, according to Hermione, was busy because of schoolwork and other matters.

The first weekend of February meant that the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin finally came. Harry woke up early, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. He wasn't nervous at all and so was Ron. The three of them were all feeling cheerful.

"Keep that attitude, Ron and I'm sure you won't miss a goal," Hermione said affectionately as she put some marmalade onto Ron's bread. Harry was looking up the Gryffindor table searching for Ginny when Cho appeared right behind him and gave him a hug.

"Goodluck Harry! I know you'd do well! I wish I could be up in the Gryffindor stands but oh well, I can always cheer for you from Ravenclaw's. Do well!" And she kissed Harry's cheek as she left.

Ron was grinning when he turned to them. "Cho was sweeter now than before, isn't she? She never used to kiss you in front of us before. "

"Maybe because this time, Harry assured her that she loves her, didn't you, Harry?" Hermione said looking at him.

Harry didn't answer her and just continued eating.

Moments later, they were marching toward the pitch. Deafening roars came from the Gryffindor stands overpowering the"Boos" that came from the Slytherin's. As soon as the whistle went, Harry kicked off the ground and went high up in the air. He glanced toward the Gryffindor but he couldn't locate where Ron, Hermione and Ginny was.

A series of some dirty plays and angry screams came ever since the Quaffle and the Snitch had been released. Harry had to fly around the pitch just to avoid those bludgers that the Slytherin beaters intentionally hits in his direction. He dived several times and got hit by Malfoy's arm in an attempt to catch the Snitch. Malfoy seems to be doing the exact strategy Cho had done when they played off Ravenclaw. He was just following him around, letting him do the seeking. Harry could hear Angelina's angry instructions from below as she too, realized what Malfoy was doing. Gryffindor was losing a hundred points to Slytherin, according to that last commentary Lee Jordan had said. Angelina called for a time-out.

"We're losing. They're playing dirty again. We're relying on you, Harry. As soon as you catch the Snitch, the better. Catch it and we still win. At this rate the Slytherin's are playing, we'll be sending half of the team to the hospital wing in no time," Angelina said as soon as they assembled on the ground.

Harry looked over to the Gryffindor stand once more, and this time, his eyes caught Ginny sitting with Hermione and Ron. She was looking at him, too and when their eyes met, Ginny smiled and mouthed "Goodluck" and gave him a thumbs up sign. He was in high spirits when he kicked off from the ground and up again. He felt determined to beat Malfoy and the rest of his team. This time, he wasn't going to let Malfoy just follow him around. He had a plan. It was dangerous but still he had to try. Harry dived and as expected, Malfoy copied him. Harry was hoping that Malfoy wouldn't realize that he was actually leading him near Fred and George so they could hit him with a bludger. Malfoy must've realized what Harry was doing for he heard him scream and attempted to change his direction. But the Fred's bludger already hit him and toppled over the stands. Cheers erupted from Gryffindor and Harry received thumbs up from the twins. At that same moment, he saw the Golden Snitch just flying inches from him and he dived for it. The second his fingers enclosed the Snitch, whistle came from the stands signaling the end of the game and of Gryffindor's win.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I know, I know. Not much Harry-Ginny? Just you wait. **_


	10. Chapter 10: Valentine's Madness

Chapter 10 : Valentine's Madness

Gryffindor's victory over Slytherin carried out for weeks. Everyone was in high spirits, even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Harry would constantly hear insults from Slytherins everytime he passed by them in the hall but he didn't care. For the first time since the holidays, he was happy.

A special announcement was posted on the notice board that Friday morning when they came down for breakfast.:

**_VALENTINE'S DAY TREAT_**

_A special Valentine's day trip to Hogsmeade was organized to allow students to buy some sweets for their loved ones._

_The trip will be tomorrow, Saturday at the same time Hogsmeade trips take place._

_As a treat for everyone, a Valentine's Day party has also been organized by the Headmaster that will take place the following night, February 14. Everyone is invited—first years to seventh years. You are allowed to bring a date. There is no need to sign your name should you wish to come. It will be an open party for everyone._

The announcement added up to the high spirits. Everyone was excited and talking about the Hogsmeade trip and the party. Even Hermione and Ron were talking about it excitedly. Harry somehow, didn't find it that fun and inviting. But at least, now, he didn't have to worry about not having a date to the party. He was with Cho. He need not ask her. He wondered who Ginny was going with, though.

The day of the Hogsmeade trip came. Everyone went down to breakfast excitedly, talking about where to go and what to buy. Harry too had been planning on buying some chocolates and give them to Cho.

"Let's go Madam Puddifoot's. Oh please, Ron. Just once," Harry heard Hermione saying. "I heard she's got some sweets that's really good. I'd like to try some. Of course you can come, Harry."

"You two go on. I hate that place," Harry said grinning at Ron who can say no to Hermione at that moment.

As soon as they arrived in Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione set off to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop and Harry headed to Honeydukes. He bumped into Neville on his way there and they set off together. As they entered the shop, they spotted Luna and Ginny at the counter.

"Hi Luna! Hi Ginny!" Neville greeted them as they approached. Both smiled at them.

Harry glanced at the bag Ginny was carrying and saw some chocolates she bought. He wondered whom she'll give it to and if he'll be lucky enough to receive some.

"I bought some candies. I intended on giving some to you both but only after I've wrapped them nicely," Luna said smiling both at Harry and Neville.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked looking at Harry.

"Oh, they went to Madam Puddifoot's at Hermione's request. I bet Ron was enjoying himself right now. That place. Those were his type," Harry joked.

"Oh, I bet he sure does. Ron was really into cupids and falling hearts thing," Ginny said and they both laughed.

Luna and Ginny waved them goodbye and left the shop. Harry then proceeded to the chocolates section and bought a box for Cho. He noticed a display of imported ones that was a bit expensive and Harry contemplated but somehow took a box and bought it, too.

The next few days was overwhelming with sweetness. The school was soon filled with chocolates and flowers as students carry them around in the halls talking excitedly with their friends. Harry even witnessed some cheesy invitations to the party. He and Ron would oftentimes laugh about it as they passed. He had given Cho the box of chocolates he bought which earned him a kiss at the Great Hall. Several girls giggled excitedly and others even applauded. Cho then handed him the chocolates she bought for him and kissed him again. Harry felt embarrassed.

Even Professor McGonagall seems to be in a light mood since she wasn't that strict during Transfiguration. She even taught them, in Parvati and Lavender's requests, how to transform a twig into a blossoming flower. As the girls do so, the boys huddled at the back and talked amongst themselves. Dean, who was sitting beside Harry, was talking with Seamus about the party. As he took out a quill along with some chocolates. Harry recognized the chocolates. They were the same as the ones Ginny had bought from Honeydukes during the Hogsmeade trip. Harry pretended not to notice but kept listening to Dean and Seamus conversation. When Dean weren't saying anything about the chocolate and Harry was dying of curiosity and annoyance, he turned to Dean.

"I see you've got chocolates. You've got a Valentine, I guess?" Harry tried to sound as casual as he can.

Dean smiled. "Yeah. Ginny Weasley."

Harry's heart sank.


End file.
